Seeing The Other Side
by ConsultingTimeLadyFromHogwarts
Summary: Sherlock gets invited to help find the Tesseract in New York, John can't go so Molly goes with him. When she runs into the person they all least expected to see will Sherlock tell her how he feels or will he let this stranger steal 'his Molly? I'm crap at summaries but please read it's got Sherlock/Molly & Molly/Loki thanks
1. Chapter 1: The Phonecall

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so any feedback would be really appreciated :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to BBC and Marvel**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: The Phonecall

(Sherlock's POV)

I hung up the phone, so annoyed at Mycroft. Who does he think he is forcing me to go to New York? And what was this 'Tesseract' he was talking about?

I walked out of my room and saw John and Mrs Hudson looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" John asked

"Well what?" I said sitting in my favorite chair and picked up the paper, looking for any good murders... None yet.

"What did Mycroft want?" John asked excitedly

"Oh nothing" I said while trying to make it look like the phone call was nothing... No such luck.

"Come on Sherlock, what was it?" Mrs Hudson said while cleaning up the dishes on the bench

"Mycroft doesn't call unless he has a case, so what was it this time."

"Something in New York, he wants me and my 'colleague'" I said

"Come on Sherlock! No cases have come up in weeks and nothing is happening, you were so bored the other day I came in and you were considering cleaning." He said. To be fair he was right nothing is happening and with Moriarty gone, London is more dreary than usual. God I hated it when he was right...

"Call Mycroft back now" John said holding the phone out to me "Or I will do it for you and tell him all about that time when I came into the lounge and you were-"

"Ok! Fine, fine!" I said cutting him off so Mrs Hudson didn't have the misfortune of hearing what happened.

I called Mycroft back and said that I would go to New York and see whatever this thing is. After the phone call I sat back down in my chair.

"We leave for New York on Friday" I told him

"We?" He asked surprised

"Yes, you're coming with me to New York. Who else would I take?"

"Sherlock I can't go."

"Why not? You've always wanted to go traveling."

"Well for one Sherlock, my wife is heavily pregnant in case you haven't noticed and I can't leave her to have the baby on her own!"

"Why not?" I asked confused

"Argh! It's like you're not even human! You have to take someone else" He said

"Who could I take though? Give me ideas! Who are your friends?"

"What about Mrs Hudson?" He asked

"Who else is supposed to watch Baker Street while I'm gone? Get some perspective John!"

"Lestrade?"

"Too unobservant"

"Anderson?"

"No, we don't need to burden New York with him as well as London"

"Molly?" I thought about Molly and her helping me fake my death and her beautiful eyes and her shyness and my eyes light up. "Perfect"

**So that was Chapter 1, I hope you liked it. If you have any feedback etc I would really appreciate it :) **

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Asking Molly

**Hey everyone :) So this is Chapter 2. I will try and update this story regularly so anything you have to say, I would love to hear! **

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to BBC and Marvel**

Chapter 2: Asking Molly

(Sherlock's POV)

I walked into the morgue and saw Molly inspecting a body; this immediately brought a smile to my face. I quickly disguise it. I saw from her stain on her collar that she had just had her morning coffee and someone joined her...?

"I have an offer for you" I said quickly startling her and she dropped her equipment. I dropped onto my knees to help her pick it up.

"Thanks" she said quietly with a smile.

"No problem" I said giving her a small smile. Once we are both standing back up, I told her again.

"I have a job offer for you"

"Oh no! You aren't faking your death again are you?" She asked looking really scared

"No, no, of course not!"

"Oh thank god" she said looking extremely relieved. "What is it then?"

I told her about the job offer in New York from SHIELD and how I was supposed to inspect some 'Tesseract' and give them some information on it.

"I don't really know that much about this, but that is what I have been told" I said

"Ok" She said

"What?"

"I will do it"

"Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, I could find someone else and-" I said rambling on.

"Sherlock" she said cutting me off "I will do it, don't worry! Just calm down. When do we leave?"

"Friday"

"I will see you then" she said smiling

"Ok. I will see you at 9am sharp." I said and quickly walked out, flipping up my coat collar.

I waited until I was outside the morgue until I started smiling and I jumped in the air. The last time I remembered being this happy was when the police finally called me in for that serial murder when I had first met John. I quickly jumped into the cab to take me to Baker dStreet and smile the whole way home thinking of the days Molly and I will be spending together alone in New York...

(Molly's POV)

I inspected the body; it appeared to have been a death caused by suffocation. Wonder who did it?

"I have an offer for you" I heard a voice I would recognize anywhere say. I dropped my equipment on the ground and immediately fell to the ground to pick it up. I saw Sherlock pick some of it up for me.

"Thanks" I said with a smile

"No problem" he said and gave me a small smile. I got back on my feet and he repeated what he said.

"I have a job offer for you" My mind immediately flicked to the last time he told me that.

"Oh no! You aren't faking your death again are you?" I asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"No, no, of course not" he said with a surprised expression on his face

"Oh thank god" I immediately relaxed "What is it then?"

He told me about some job offer with SHIELD, but I wasn't really listening I was too busy thinking of all the time Sherlock and I will be spending alone in New York. I couldn't believe he chose me to go with him to New York!

"I don't really know that much about this, but that is what I have been told" I heard him say

"Ok" I said without thinking

"What?" Sherlock asked looking up at me

"I will do it" I replied simply

"Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, I could find someone else and-" Sherlock said rambling on. Was he nervous?

"Sherlock" I said trying to calm him down "I will do it, don't worry! Just calm down. When do we leave?"

"Friday"

"I will see you then" I said smiling just at the thought of the time spent with Sherlock in New York.

"Ok. I will see you at 9am sharp." He said and flipped up his coat collar, obviously trying to regain some of his composure.

It is only to be expected with Sherlock, just after he shows a bit of emotion, he immediately shuts you out. I smiled knowing that even though he had shut down, I got to see a bit of the real Sherlock, the one behind the mask.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plane Ride

**Hey guys :) so Chapter 3 yay! Haha sorry for the delay, I am currently on holiday so I don't exactly have heaps of time. Anyway I really appreciate all feedback so please review :) and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to BBC and Marvel**

Chapter 3: The Plane Ride

(Sherlock's POV)

The days seemed to drag on forever until Friday finally came. I couldn't wait to see Molly and spend just under 8 hours in a plane next to her. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my bags which had been packed for the last two days in preparation for this flight. I was so excited that I was waiting on the couch for two hours until I needed to leave for the airport. When we finally left home and drove to the airport, I was practically jumping in my seat.

When we arrived at the airport, I saw Molly and my eyes lit up; she looked so beautiful. I noticed the perspiration on her neck and realized she must be nervous about leaving London.

The goodbyes were quick and everyone cried except me, I don't see why any of these people can't control their emotions. We got through customs fast with no issues, which Molly seemed surprised about. Once we boarded, the captain explained the safety procedures - seriously could no one remember them after hearing them once?

As the plane started up, I noticed that Molly was sweating and her hands were gripping the seat rests so hard that her knuckles had turned white. She's scared of flying!

Molly's eyes were shut and she was nearly hyperventilating. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she opened her eyes in surprise and I gave her a comforting smile. She looked more relaxed and as the plane took off, her grip tightened.

"It's ok, the odds of being killed in a single airline flight is 1 in 29.4 million"

She nodded, taking a quick breath to steady herself.

Once the plane steadied, Molly calmed down enough to actually have a normal conversation.

"I think I'm okay now" she said with a weak smile

(Molly's POV)

"I think I'm okay now" I said attempting a smile

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern in his eyes

"Yea I'm good" I assured him "So what are we doing in New York" I asked trying to change the subject

"We will arrive and they are sending a car to pick us up and take us to STARK Towers which is where we are staying. Tomorrow we don't have to do anything though so we can just rest."

We started to talk about what we might do while we were over there when my eyes started to close; I fought against them as I didn't want to waste the time with Sherlock on this flight.

"Molly, you can sleep you know"

"No, no I'm fine" I said, already half asleep

"Go to sleep" Sherlock said as I drifted off "I will wake you when the flight lands"

He wrapped a blanket around me and kissed me on the head softly as sleep overtook me.

(Sherlock's POV)

I looked down at Molly, when she was sleeping; she looked so helpless and adorable like a little puppy. It brought a smile to my face as I tucked the blanket around her and kissed her on the head.

I got out my book and started reading and felt Molly cuddling up to me. She was so adorable.

Hours later I felt Molly move next to me.

"What time is it?" She asked while stretching and rubbing her eyes

"We have half an hour until we land." I replied smiling

"Woah!" She said "I was asleep for that long?"

"Yea I didn't want to wake you" I said quietly

"Oh thanks" she said smiling. We talked for a while about New York until the pilot announced we were landing. I grabbed Molly's hand to comfort her, feeling tingles form where she touched me. We touched on the ground and I looked at Molly and took a deep breath. In that moment she looked so perfect I had to tell her how I felt, I just blocked everything out and focused on what I was saying.

"Molly, I think I'm in love with you. You are so beautiful and perfect and I just was wondering would you be my girlfriend? Maybe?" I said and finally looked at her

"I'm sorry Sherlock, what did you say?" She asked "I couldn't hear you the captain was making an announcement"

"Umm... It's nothing." I said losing all my nerve when I looked into her eyes.

"Ok" I said and we got off the plane, my heart breaking at the thought that she didn't know how I truly felt.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Loki (Part 1)

**Hey guys :) so once I finished writing this chapter I realised it was over three times longer than the other ones so I have split it into two parts :) enjoy. Also any feedback is greatly appreciated **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Marvel and BBC**

Chapter 4: Meeting Loki (Part 1)

(Molly's POV)

We got through customs quickly with Sherlock being unusually quiet. I wondered what he wanted to tell me, it looked like it was something quite important... My thoughts were stopped in their tracks by Sherlock pointing out the man who was giving us a ride. The ride was quick and over before I knew it. I got out of the car and looked up at the skyscraper as Sherlock collected our bags.

I walked in STARK Towers with Sherlock and immediately look around in awe, this place was huge! The lady at the reception showed us to our room and gave us a rundown of the rules, but Sherlock had immediately snapped into work mode after he saw the interactive computer with all the files on it. I listened carefully trying to take in what she was saying but mostly all I could think was I was in New York with Sherlock alone! I was actually here! This wasn't just a dream or something.

The receptionist left after explaining how the computer worked, though Sherlock basically had the hang of it. I looked around our lounge again, it was amazing! I couldn't believe we had a room in Stark Towers. I started to walk around the room taking it all in, though it appeared Sherlock had no intention of doing that as he was already muttering to himself something about a portal. I took a quick look at each of the rooms noting that there was one bedroom with a double bed.

"Sherlock, there is one bed, so one of us is gonna have to sleep on the couch." I called out to him

"Yea, yea, I will sleep on the couch" he said absentmindedly. I walked into the lounge to find him absorbed in the plans already after only ten minutes here.

"Are you sure? Cause I can stay on the couch if you want, cause that might be too much of a hassle for you with your work and-"

"Molly can't you see I am trying to work on a case?!" He yelled snapping me out of my nervous state.

"I think I will go grab us a coffee each" I muttered and walked out of the apartment. I took the lift down to the lobby, wondering what Sherlock's problem was.

I asked the receptionist for directions to a good coffee place and she said there was one just across the road, down the street a bit.

I said thanks and walked down the street still thinking about what happened in my mind. I know John said he would get uptight on a case but this is a bit ridiculous. I don't think I have ever seen him this mad. What is making him so-?

My thoughts were cut off by someone tackling me onto the sidewalk and a car zooming past where I was standing a second ago. Was I really so distracted that I didn't see the car? Thank God this person saved me.

I looked up and saw a tall, dark figure holding out his hand to help me up. I accepted his offer and he pulled me to my feet, except he pulled a bit too hard and I nearly fell over again. At the last moment he managed to wrap his arms around my waist, supporting me. I looked up at his face and muttered thanks while blushing madly. I looked up at his face and saw him properly for the first time, he was very handsome with long dark hair and great cheekbones, and in fact they were almost as nice as... No don't think of him. There is a perfectly nice guy in front of you and he saved your life! You don't need to think about Sherlock, you have no chance with him.

I was about to open my mouth to ask this handsome stranger for his name, when I am whisked away and heard someone say

"What do you think you are doing?" I pushed in front of Sherlock and said

"Sherlock don't worry he's fine. He just saved my life in fact!" A look of recognition crossed Sherlock's face.

"He wouldn't have saved your life! That's Loki, he's the one who stole the Tesseract. He's evil!"

"No he's not Sherlock! I told you before he saved my life. Now why would he do that if he was evil?" I asked

"Because he was planning an attack on the city. If you got hit by the car you would ruin his plan"

"That's not true! I know it! He's a good guy, just misunderstood!"

"You hardly know him! And it's not like you have good taste in men! Remember 'Jim from IT'?" He said putting quotation marks around the words as if they proved my taste in men."That has nothing to do with this and you know it!" I said as tears were clouding my vision and walked over to Loki grabbing his arm "Come on Loki let's go!" I walked away with Loki ignoring Sherlock's apologies and words of abuse. I turn the corner onto the next street, barely making it until I started to punch a wall.

How could he say that about Moriarty? He knew that Moriarty managed to manipulate him as well!

"Argh!" I yelled frustrated at the world

"Hey calm down" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Loki looking at me with ... Was that... Compassion?

"I'm so annoyed at Sherlock! How could he say that about you? And bringing up 'Jim from IT' was just cruel!" I yelled and Loki grabbed me pulling me away from the wall.

"Come on, we don't want you to hurt yourself." He said and held me as I tried to fight against his surprisingly strong grip. Eventually I gave up and collapsed into a pile of tears in his arms.

"Hey it's ok" Loki said rubbing my back comfortingly. Even though everything was falling to pieces and I knew nothing was ok, I started to feel slightly better in his arms.

"Come on let's go. I have a place down the street where we can get you cleaned up and patch up those wounds." He said pointing at my hands, I looked down and saw blood all over my knuckles from where my hand collided with the wall.

He took me back to his place; got me all patched up and gave me his bed to sleep in. I was immediately out to it as soon as my head hit the pillow. But one thought still lingered in my head.

Why would Sherlock do that?


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Loki (Part 2)

**Hey guys :) so here is part 2 of chapter four :) hope you enjoy. Also any feedback is greatly appreciated **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Marvel and BBC**

Chapter 4: Meeting Loki (Part 2)

(Sherlock's POV)

The lady from reception showed us to our rooms and I immediately went for the computers scanning over all the recent data. I saw a video of what happened with the portal, how is this possible? This goes against all the laws of physics! This is literally impossible, I know they said Loki was from another planet but I didn't really believe it until now. But why would Loki come all the way from the other end of space for this? It doesn't make sense.

"Sherlock, there is one bed, so one of us is gonna have to sleep on the couch." I heard Molly call

"Yea, yea, I will take the couch" I said not really paying attention to what I was saying. This makes no sense why would he do that? Where is he? What is his plan? Why can't I understand him? Moriarty was the last person I couldn't understand, but even his plans had a slither of sense. Why can't I get this?

"Are you sure? Cause I can stay on the couch if you want, cause that might be too much of a hassle for you with your work and-"

"Molly can't you see I am trying to work on a case?!" I yelled taking out my frustration at Loki on her. She looked at me, shocked from my outburst, before quietly muttering she was going to grab us a coffee each and leaving the apartment.

I tried to concentrate on my work but it was too hard to focus after I had yelled at Molly. Maybe I was too hard on her; I shouldn't have taken my anger at my misunderstanding at her. I should go talk to her and apologize, see if she needs any help with the coffees. Maybe we could grab lunch together after.

I walked out of the apartment and onto the street and saw Molly in some tall, dark haired guy's arms. I ran up to Molly and pulled her away, looking up at this horrible man who tried to make a move on MY Molly.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked as menacingly as I could, when surprisingly Molly stepped out in front of me.

"Sherlock don't worry he's fine. He just saved my life in fact!" She said with such sureness that I almost felt sorry for her. But just at that moment I had a proper look at this guy and I know that face...

"He wouldn't have saved your life! That's Loki he's the one that stole the Tesseract. He's evil!"

"No he's not Sherlock! I told you before he saved my life. Now why would he do that if he was evil?" She asked

"Because he was planning an attack on the city. If you got hit by the car you would ruin his plans."

"That's not true! I know it! He's a good guy, just misunderstood!"

"You hardly know him! And it's not like you have good taste on men! Remember 'Jim from IT'?" After I saw the look of hurt cross her face I immediately regretted it. I knew it was a low blow, I knew how she felt about Moriarty and by saying that I just pushed Molly into Loki's arms.

"That has nothing to do with this and you know it!" She said with tears shining in her eyes "Come on Loki let's go" she said walking away from me. I tried to call out an apology and even horrible things to get her attention but she ignored me and eventually I gave up when she turned the corner onto the next road.

When she leaves I nearly scream in anger. How come Loki didn't away anything the whole time? How did he know that I would take it too far and push her into his arms away from me? Argh!

I heard Mycroft's voice in my head 'Sherlock. You care too much. I told you caring is a weakness.'

I headed back into the apartment and started examining the files again. I knew Mycroft was right but how could I not care about Molly? She's so beautiful and nice and just plain lovely...

This was gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 5: A Day In New York

**Hey guys so this is chapter 5 :) I really hope your enjoying it. So as always, any feedback is really appreciated thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to BBC and Marvel**

Chapter 5: A Day in New York

(Molly's POV)

I opened my eyes blinking away sleep, and looked around at the unfamiliar room. What happened? Then a bunch of memories came rushing back, meeting Loki, the fight with Sherlock, Loki taking me to his house. I heard a knock on the door and panicked, quickly got dressed.

"You awake?" I heard a voice ask

"Yes Loki, I'm up" I replied

"Good" he said with a small smile "I didn't want to wake you"

"I'm fine thanks. Umm I need to be back at STARK Towers now" I said quickly and started putting on my boots.

"No, you can stay with me."

"Actually I have to go, Sherlock will be worried and I need to get back, have a shower and put on some clean clothes."

"You can do that all here" He said

"No I need to get back" I said

"No you will stay here" He said harshly

"Ok," I said realizing that he would never let me out of here "Could you get me a coffee then please?"

"Ok" He said calming down a bit "How do you like it?"

"Black, two sugars" I said with a small smile remembering back to when I got Sherlock that exact same coffee.

"I will be back soon" he said.

Once he left the room I quickly looked out the window and saw it was around midnight and I was in an apartment at least ten stories up. I looked out of the room and saw the front door; I quietly walked towards it and saw Loki in the kitchen making the coffee. He really was so sweet and nice, but I needed to get back to Sherlock and this was my only chance. I took one last glance at the man who saved my life and quickly ducked out the front door, taking the elevator down to the lobby. I ran out onto the road and around the corner out of Loki's sight, having no idea where I was and I had no money to catch a cab. I looked in my pockets and saw I still had my phone. I thought about my options and realized no matter how much I hated it, Sherlock was my only ride out of here.

"Sherlock?" I said when he answered the phone

"Molly! Oh thank god, I was so worried! Where are you now? I will come get you" he asked in a panicked voice

I explained the general area and he got one of Mycroft's men to drive him to where I was. I waited in the cold for Sherlock to arrive and wrapped my thin cardigan tighter around me, wishing I had worn warmer clothes.

"Molly! Come on! Get in the car" Sherlock shouted and I followed his orders and got into the car

"Did he hurt you at all?" He asked, his eyes grazing over my body looking for any bruises, seeing my bruised knuckles

"No, no, Sherlock, I told you he saved my life and I just needed a ride home okay?" I snapped

"He could have killed you Molly! He's a psychopath!" Sherlock protested

"No he's not! I know he wouldn't have hurt me!" I yelled

"Fine" Sherlock said accepting defeat "All I care about is that you are safe"

"I'm fine Sherlock" I said and cuddled up to him realizing that though we are just gonna fight about Loki later, I might as well make the most of Sherlock not fighting back for once.

He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder and I once again drifted to sleep lying on him. As I was just on the brink of sleep I swore I heard him whisper "I love you"

Did he really just say that? I thought as sleep overtook me.

(Sherlock's POV)

When's Molly going to come home? It's midnight, she should have called by now. What did Loki do to her? Millions of horrible ideas ran through my head and the ring of my phone interrupted these as I picked it up quickly.

"Sherlock?" I heard her say weakly. She was ok; I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders at the thought of this.

"Molly! Oh thank god, I was so worried! Where are you now? I will come get you" I said as relief overtook me. I got one of Mycroft's men to take me to pick her up once she gave me directions. I looked out of the window and saw her shivering on the street corner. Loki! What had he done to her?

I called her into the car and scanned her body for injuries noticing her bruised knuckles, I immediately assumed the worst.

"Did he hurt you at all?" I asked in a panic

"No, no, Sherlock, I told you he saved my life and I just needed a ride home okay?" She said. Was she still going on about that? Argh! She couldn't figure out that he never meant to save her?

"He could have killed you Molly! He's a psychopath!" I shouted in response

"No he's not! I know he wouldn't have hurt me!" She shouted anger evident in her eyes. I knew I was not going to win this fight and at least she was safe next to me at the moment and not with him.

"Fine" I said accepting defeat "All I care about is that you are safe"

"I'm fine Sherlock" she said and cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her as she fell asleep.

"I love you" I whispered even though I knew she wouldn't hear me. I pulled her closer to me and finally relaxed after a day full of worry and fear. I thought of Loki and tensed in anger how could he leave her on the corner to freeze to death?

But I had Molly in my arms and that's all that matters at the moment, the rest I can deal with later.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting the Avengers (fixed)

**Hey guys :) I'm so so sorry that I have taken so long to upload! With exams and then the holidays I've had a lot on and people visiting and I just haven't had as much time to write as I normally do. I really apologise and hope that this makes up for the wait :D**

**Also thanks for the reviews I am the black werewolf and Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson. Yes something did go wrong with this chapter when I originally uploaded it and I do apologize for that. **

**Please review your thoughts on this fanfic of mine, I really do appreciate it :) and anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Meeting the Avengers

(Molly's POV)

I woke up the next morning to Sherlock yelling at me from the lounge to wake up as we were going to the SHIELD headquarters to meet the 'Avengers'.

I quickly get ready and chuck on a bit of makeup - in the off chance Sherlock will notice - and rush to the elevator where Sherlock is waiting.

"What took you so long?" He asked barely looking up from his phone, so much for him noticing the makeup then...

"I took like five minutes" I said as the elevator slowly dropped to the ground level.

"Whatever" he said brushing me off.

We get into a cab and arrived at a big landing platform thing on the ocean. I see a muscular, blonde man and a smaller brown haired guy talking to a lady with bright orange hair, they then all looked over the side of the landing platform to the ocean. I heard propellers going off but couldn't see any, the platform started to lift up from the ocean and I realised that we were on some sort of plane/ship thing. I saw a man come up from below to collect us

"Hi, I'm Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. Would you follow me please?"

Sherlock and I followed him downstairs and down a few corridors. Then we walked into a huge room with glass covering the whole front of it, there were about 40-50 people working on computers on a low platform and one man with an eye patch on was standing in the middle directing it all. Him and a lady to his left hand out orders to people down on the computers.

"How is no one seeing us?" I asked no one in particular

"Reflective mirror shielding, we can see out but they can't see in" the lady to the left of the man with the eye patch said

"Ok cool, what's this thing called?" I asked

"Helicarrier" she replied instantly

"Oh cool, I'm Molly Hooper" I said politely

"Agent Maria Hill and that's Nick Fury" she said gesturing to the man with the eye patch. "Soon the Avengers will be coming up and you can meet them"

Right on cue I see the two men from the platform walk in, the blonde one hands Nick Fury a 10 dollar note - obviously apart of some bet or something.

He saw me and introduced himself as the other man struck up a conversation with Nick Fury.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers" he said putting out his hand

"Molly Hooper" I replied shaking his hand "and this is Sherlock" I said and gestured to Sherlock who had been absorbed by his phone this whole time.

"Sherlock!" I said nudging him

"What? Oh, hi, right ok. Nice to meet you" he said and went back to his phone until Nick Fury said something that caught his attention.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear"

"Where are you with that?" The other man replied

Sherlock headed over and joined them, immediately launching into a conversation about the Tesseract.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's got a camera, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Phil Coulson

"That's still not gonna find them in time" the orange haired lady said

"We need to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" The other guy said

"How many are there?" Nick Fury said

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." He said

"I'll help with that" Sherlock said cutting in. "Do you have a place we could work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Nick Fury said to the orange haired lady "would you show Dr. Banner and Mr. Holmes to their laboratory, please"

"You're gonna love it boys, you get all the toys" Agent Romanoff said, leading Sherlock and Dr. Banner to their laboratory.

Once they've left I looked over to Agent Maria Hill to see her working with some of the people on the computers to find Loki through facial recognition.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked and looked around at all the people helping while I was doing nothing.

"Well, what do you do for a living?" Agent Maria Hill asked

"I'm a pathologist, I inspect dead bodies" I said embarrassed

"We don't need you to do anything at the moment, but from what I've seen of Loki so far we will definitely need you" She said

"Look, he's not that bad ok? I-"I started to defend Loki before being cut off

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent." A man on one of the computers said

"Location?" Agent Phil Coulson said

"Stuttgart, Germany, 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." He said

"Captain, you're up" Nick Fury said to Steve Rogers. Maria takes me by the arm and directs me to one of the helicopters. We boarded and I sit down next to Sherlock who was already on board. Maria looked at me.

"Let's go catch this son of a bitch"


	8. Chapter 7: Capturing Loki

**Hi guys! I am so so sorry its been so long, school started getting stressful ****and****all my sports started up all at once and I just ****haven't****had as much time to write as i used to. I'm really sorry and if you noticed I have uploaded chapter 8 as well just to prove how sorry I am. Seen as its been a while I'm still not sure about the story so I'm thinking I might finish this one and then rewrite it? I did have a copy of the avengers script with me when I wrote this and for me it feels like a lot of what is here is just copied from the script and not my actual writing. So tell me what you think and I was thinking I would take the advice Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson gave me. If you wanna see that then you can check in the reviews and maybe leave one while you are there ;) Anyway I will let you get to the chapters you have been waiting for. Please follow, favourite and all that good stuff :) Also reviews are really appreciated especially your opinions on what I wrote in this note here about rewriting the story :) Thanks and sorry again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters they belong to BBC and Marvel, I'm just toying around with them :)**

Chapter 7: Capturing Loki

(Molly's POV)

We arrived in Germany in time to see Loki addressing a crowd of bystanders forcing them to kneel. He looked so evil, I felt conflicted about how to feel as he was so nice after he saved my life. He raised his scepter and pointed it at the elderly German man who was challenging him when Captain America (Steve Rogers) dropped and of the sky and deflected the blow.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing" He said

"A soldier. A man who's out of time" Loki retorted

"I'm not the one who's out of time" The Captain said

Taking this as a cue Agent Romanoff who was flying the plane activated the gun. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down"

Loki looked up at us before shooting at us with a ray of blue light that we barely dodged. The Captain and Loki started fighting, it's happening so fast I could barely see what's going on.

"The guy's all over the place." Agent Romanoff said to herself. A sign came up on the screen saying 'PA SYSTEM OVERRIDE' as Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC came on over the PA.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" I heard a voice say as Iron Man flew down and shot Loki out of the way before landing next to him and revealing all the weaponry he had.

"Make your move, reindeer games" He said and Loki's armor materialized away.

"Good move" Iron Man said

Captain America and Iron Man addressed each other before our helicopter landed and collected Loki, but not after we tied him up.

Loki hopped into the plane, acting as if it were completely normal for him to be tied up and on his way to prison. Which from what people have been saying about him, it probably is. But I know he's nice, I know he's good, I know that he's just misunderstood.

Loki sat down across from Sherlock who was inspecting him closely.

"Daddy issues?" Sherlock asked casually and Loki tensed. "Ok, yes daddy issues and…. Brother issues?"

Sherlock watched as Loki shifted uncomfortably "Yes, definitely. And adopted? Yes, yes of course and classic story of the jealous brother who was never noticed. You were older and you still didn't get the crown, your brother did."

"It was my birthright!" Loki said finally snapping

"Birthright? Really? You were betrayed by the man you thought was your father and always hidden in your brother's shadow." Sherlock shot back

"But it's not like you can talk. You always thought of yourself as stupid and your brother has always achieved more than you. You act as if you don't care about it but you do, you wish that you had as much power as your brother did. Instead you waste your time running around solving murders, and falling in love with a woman who all you've done is hurt."

The power struggle between them was phenomenal, each of the knowing something about the other that no one else but those two would have been able to pick up on. The two best manipulators in the world going head to head. It was truly incredible. At the same time Captain America and Iron Man were going at it.

"I don't like it" Steve said

"What Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony Stark replied

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you're pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" Steve said

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Tony retorted

Their talking and Sherlock and Loki's deductions are cut off by the sound of thunder.

"Where's this coming from?" Agent Romanoff asked as Loki tensed.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve asked mockingly.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" He replied looking around nervously as a 'bang' on the roof shock the helicopter. Tony put on his helmet and walked to the back of the helicopter opening the back hatch.

"What are you doing" Captain America asked him as a man landed on the open hatch, dressed in armor holding a big, metal hammer. Tony prepared to shoot him, but the guy hit him with his hammer and smacked him into the wall. He grabbed Loki by the throat and spun his hammer while jumping out of the helicopter, flying into the darkness.

"And now there's that guy" Tony said

"Another Asgardian?" Agent Romanoff asked

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked

"It doesn't matter" Sherlock said "Loki's the only one who can tell us where the Tesseract is, so if we lose him, it's gone."

"I agree, if he kills him we may never find it" Tony said as he turned and prepared to jump.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve called to him

"I have a plan. Attack" He said and jumped out of the plane. Steve stood there dumbstruck as Sherlock jumped up and grabbed a parachute.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" I called to him as he readied himself to jump.

"I have to go after him; I'm the only one anywhere near as smart as Loki here. I have to go after him" He said and jumped out of the plane without a second glance, leaving me behind once again.

(Sherlock's POV)

I saw Stark follow after Loki and his brother and grabbed a parachute, preparing to jump.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" I heard Molly say.

"I have to go after him; I'm the only one anywhere near as smart as Loki here. I have to go after him" I said and jumped out of the plane.

Everything I said was true but it wasn't the real reason I went after Loki, I needed to get answers for what he did to Molly and about the Tesseract and what he intended to do with it. I landed on the cliff where Loki was and saw him looking down on his brother and Iron Man fighting in amusement.

"Look at them; they are attempting to slaughter each other all for the Tesseract. And they say they don't want to use it for its real power, but I highly doubt that." He said

"Where have you put the Tesseract?" I said trying to sound fierce

"Oh, you too?" He said with a laugh "As I told my brother who needs the Tesseract to bring me home, I've sent it off I know not where."

"I'm not your brother; I can tell when someone is lying. Where is the Tesseract?" I yelled at him

"Wouldn't you rather know about what I did to your precious Molly?" He said with an evil grin "Oh, now I've got your attention haven't I?"

"Tell me, why did you save her?" I demanded

He chuckled "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" I said

"Fine," Loki snapped "what happened was…"


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Thor

**Hey guys, as you can see this is chapter 8. Sorry for the wait. I uploaded this with chapter 7 so if you could please check that chapter's author's note out and either message me or leave me a review telling me what you think :) Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters they belong to Marvel and BBC**

Chapter 8: Meeting Thor

(Molly's POV)

After Captain America jumped out as well, we all headed back to the Helicarrier. I went down to the control room and just chatted with Maria and Coulson for a while.

Eventually we heard a noise and I saw Loki walk past us with eight guards surrounding him. He looked over at me, winked and then walked away smiling. I watched after him and tried to follow.

"Don't bother, you can watch from the cameras they set up in his cell" Maria said to me

Sherlock walked in and sat down with the other Avengers at the table; I sat next to him as they loaded up the video feed of Loki's cell.

"The mindless beast, makes play that he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" He said wickedly

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did." Nick Fury replied

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to shame, and then to be reminded what real power is"

"Well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something" Nick Fury said and walked out of the room smiling. Loki looked up at the camera and smirked knowing he had hit SHIELD's and some of our pressure points.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Dr. Banner said

"Loki's gonna wanna drag this out." Steve said

"He'll want it to be public too" Sherlock added in

"Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract" Thor said

"An army? From outer space?" Steve said

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for." Dr. Banner said

"Selvig?" Thor asked looking worried

"He's an astrophysicist" Dr. Banner replied

"He's a friend" Thor said

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own" Agent Romanoff said looking down

"What kind of spell?" Sherlock asked cutting in

"He touched his scepter to their chests, and then their eyes went blank, as if they weren't there. Then they just did everything he said" Agent Romanoff replied

"You're worried for him aren't you? It's not your fault you know? Everyone does things they aren't proud of, and you doing what you did has nothing to do with this." Sherlock replied

"What?" Agent Romanoff said

"This agent of SHIELD's that Loki took, you like him but you don't think he likes you. Possibly because something happened that you aren't proud of, something that you have spent all this time at SHIELD trying to make up for. Clearly it's something bad going by the fact that no one will mention it when I asked how you joined SHIELD, also when I checked SHIELD's database the files were blocked. So I'm guessing something happened that got you on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. He must have been sent to kill you and chose not to, you don't know why and you try to make up for it. But now he's in danger and you feel bad because you feel you should help but you can't" Sherlock replied simply and everyone turned and looked at him shocked

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Agent Romanoff said shakily

"Don't lie to me Agent Romanoff, I figured all that out just by looking at you. I'm pretty sure if I could do that I could tell if someone's lying" Sherlock snapped "Anyway, change of subject, why has Loki let us take him in so easily? He can't lead his army from here, so obviously he's planning something"

Everyone looked at Sherlock dumbstruck, a moment later Dr. Banner replied, "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him"

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor replied

"He killed 80 people in two days" Agent Romanoff replied, finally snapping out of her state of shock.

"He's adopted" Thor replied

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Dr. Banner asked

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said as he walked in next to Coulson "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." He said to Coulson

"Means the portal wont collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing" He said to Thor as he walked past him, slapping him on the arm on his way to Fury's desk "Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga!" Tony yelled pointing at one of the people on the computer "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury do this?" Tony said covering his eye with one hand looking at the holographic screens surrounding him in a semi-circle.

"He turns" Maria said looking at him unimpressed

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. High energy densities, something to kick start the cube." He said

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked him

"Last night." He said "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked looking at us all

"Does Loki need any particular type of power source?" I asked

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Dr. Banner replied

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" Sherlock said

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Dr. Banner replied

"Finally," Tony said "Some people who speak English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said, making me laugh

Tony walked up to Dr. Banner and Sherlock over the other side of the table.

"It's good to finally meet you Dr. Banner." Tony said "You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a huge green rage monster."

"Thanks" Dr. Banner said, looking down awkwardly

"And the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, your deductions are extraordinary" He said "Where's your sidekick?" He asked, referring to John

"He had other plans" Sherlock said with a forced smile "Nice to meet you too."

Sherlock pulled Tony in for a hug and whispered something in his ear I didn't catch, but Tony's eyes went wide as they pulled away.

"Mr Holmes and Dr. Banner are here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join them." Nick Fury said as he walked in

"Let's start with that stick of his." Steve said "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Nick Fury said

"Monkeys? I do not understand" Thor said

"I do! I understood that reference" Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes, making the rest of us chuckle.

"Shall we play, doctor? Sherlock?" Tony said

"Let's play" Dr. Banner said as Sherlock flipped up his coat collar and walked out of the room with them. Leaving us all behind once again.


End file.
